In this proposal, we are requesting funds to further develop the RCMI Behavioral Research and Integrated Neuroscience (BRAIN) Core that was initiated during the previous cycle to provide enhanced infrastructure support for the further development of neuroscience research projects. Currently there are five Ponce School of Medicine (PSM) investigators with funded neuroscience-related projects. As the number of neuroscience investigators at PSM has grown over the years, the need for neuroscience-related core facilities to support and encourage the further development of neuroscience research at PSM has increased. During the initial phase, we focused on strengthening the translational preclinical behavioral research present at PSM while developing the beginnings of clinical behavioral investigations. The goal of this phase in the development of the BRAIN Core is to further enhance translational preclinical and clinical research at PSM and to build bridges for the development of collaborative projects involving preclinical and clinical faculty. Several collaborative projects involving clinical psychologists and basic scientists, developed during the first phase, would benefit from the enhanced BRAIN Core. In addition, the enhanced BRAIN Core will interact closely with the RCMI Molecular And Genomics (MAGIC) and AIDS Research Infrastructure Cores in the development of investigations into the role of genetics and inflammation in various mental health disparities and will continue to provide an attractive strength to our institution in terms of recruitment.